gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam
|image=Zgmf-x10a.jpg;Front Freedom-rear.jpg;Rear 082 ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED);Video 1 118 ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny);Video 2 |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=Assault |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=ZGMF-X10A |OfficialName=Freedom Gundam |archetype=YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type, YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam, |oftheline= |first=May 5, 71 |last=74 |era=Cosmic Era |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray, Gundam Build Fighters,Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Never Ending Tomorrow, Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |manufacturer=Integrated Design Bureau, |operator=ZAFT, Clyne Faction, Three Ships Alliance, Orb Union, |pilot=Kira Yamato, |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |headheight=18.03 |length= |width= |weight=71.5 |armor=Phase-Shift Armor |powerplant=Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor |poweroutput=8826 |armaments=2 x M100 "Balaena" Plasma Beam Cannon 2 x MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Saber 2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS 2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" Rail Cannon |SpecEquip=High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode Full Burst Mode Multi Lock-On System Neutron Jammer Canceller |OptionalEquip=MA-M20 "Lupus" High-energy Beam Rifle Laminated Anti-beam Shield METEOR unit |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The '''ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam' (aka Freedom, X10A) is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The unit is piloted by Kira Yamato. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of ZAFT's ZGMF-X series of Gundam units build in CE 71 using technology derived from the four captured Alliance's Gundam, the Freedom Gundam has Phase Shift Armor and is primarily armed with powerful ranged weapons. Its armaments includes CIWS guns, beam sabers, shield, plasma beam cannons, rail cannons, and a beam rifle; when the latter three weapons are used at once, the Freedom is said to be in 'Full Burst Mode'. The suit has full flight capabilities in the atmosphere and the back-mounted wings can be deployed in "High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode" to enhance its mobility in the atmosphere or in space. It also has an advanced targeting system, the Multi Lock-On System, that allows it to target and fire at multiple enemy units simultaneously. Furthermore, the suit can dock with a support unit, the METEOR unit, for heavier firepower and greater speed. The Freedom Gundam is designed to be operated alongside the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and for this purpose, the warship Eternal is designed specifically to maintain both suits. Freedom is equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller and powered by a nuclear reactor, giving it virtually unlimited combat endurance. It can continue to use all of its weapons and the PS armor long after other battery powered mobile suits have run out of power, as seen in most of the battles with the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden, though in one instance the Freedom's power gets to a point that it need to recharge when Kira tried to save Flay Allster, who was boarding the life raft from the Vesalius. Kira describes the suit as having four times the power of a battery-powered mobile suit, specifically the Strike. In Gundam Seed Destiny, Shinn Asuka said it is probably "the most powerful mobile suit out there." Also noted is its exceptional speed, as it was still able to keep up with the speed of the more recent ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam. It is one of the Clyne Faction's symbols of power, along with the Eternal, Archangel, and the Justice. Armaments ;*M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons :A pair of powerful plasma beam cannons located in the wings. They are the most powerful ranged beam weapon of the suit and are mounted over the shoulders when in use. ;*MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle :The Freedom uses a single MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle, which is the same rifle used by its companion unit, the ZGMF-X09A Justice. This beam rifle is stronger than the one used by the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. ;*MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers :The main close combat weapons of the Freedom are two MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabers, which are usually mounted on the hips of the suit. As with the beam rifle, the same type of beam sabers are used by the Justice. Kira has combined both beam sabers into a double-bladed beam saber twice. ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :As with most other mobile suits, the Freedom features two head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*MMI-M15 "Xiphas" Rail Cannons :A pair of rail cannons that are mounted on the hips, they are folded into three parts when not in use. They are capable of going through anti-beam defenses and are the suit's most powerful solid-based weaponry ;*Laminated Anti-beam Shield :Unlike the shield used by most mobile suits, Freedom's shield has a laminated armor surface instead of having an anti-beam coating. Same type of shield is also used by ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. ;*METEOR unit :Like the Justice, the Freedom can dock with the powerful METEOR unit, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. Special Equipment and Features ;*High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode :A configuration in which Freedom's 10 wings are unfolded for higher maneuverability during atmospheric flight and aerial dogfighting. When in space, the deployment of the wings can enhance Freedom's AMBAC capabilities. ;*Multi Lock-On System :As implied by its name, this unique system allows Freedom to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. To use this system effectively, the pilot must have high spatial awareness capability, which is rare even among Coordinators. This system can also be used when Freedom docked with the METEOR unit. ;*Full Burst Mode :The name of the attack mode in which Freedom uses its beam rifle, rail cannons and plasma beam cannons all at once. This mode is often used together with the Multi Lock-On System to destroy a large amount of enemy units at once. However despite its power, Full Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :As with the other four ZGMF-X series of Gundam units produced in that time period, the Freedom is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Like the other four units, the Freedom is equipped with Phase Shift armor. Thanks to its N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor the PS armor is capable of being active for a lot longer than on non-nuclear powered suits such as the Strike. ;*Operating System :The Freedom uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued N'uclear '''D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system. History In mid CE 71, ZAFT created a series of advanced mobile suits based on technology reverse-engineered from the captured Earth Alliance G Project suits. One of these suits is the Freedom, which is the second suit of the ZGMF-X series and can be considered the companion unit of the ZGMF-X09A Justice. Late in CE 71, the Freedom is stolen by Kira Yamato, with the aid of Lacus Clyne. Kira rushed to Earth with the stolen suit and came to the rescue of the Archangel at the Battle of JOSH-A. Along with the Archangel, he defected to neutral Orb and fought alongside his old friend Athrun Zala. Later, he returned to space along with the Archangel and Orb battleship Kusanagi, and met up with the support vessel Eternal, which had been stolen by Lacus Clyne and her supporters, led by former ZAFT commander Andrew Waltfeld, and which carried both METEOR units. Athrun and Kira used the METEORs' firepower to thwart an Earth Alliance nuclear missile attack on the PLANTs on the final day of the war. Afterward, Kira battled against Rau Le Creuset and his ZGMF-X13A Providence. The Freedom was quickly overpowered by the Providence's Dragoon System, however Kira still managed to severely damage the Providence, and destroy it by impaling the cockpit with a beam saber; killing Rau. After the war, the Freedom was repaired and hidden in a secret underground base in Orb, where it remained for more than two years. It returned to action in December CE 73, after an assassination attempt against Lacus Clyne. Kira launched in the Freedom and manages to defeat the assassins' UMF/SSO-3 ASH mobile suits. Later on, the Freedom was used by Kira in two failed attempts to stop the battling between Orb and ZAFT forces. It also destroyed the GFAS-X1 Destroy in Berlin, killing its pilot, Stella Loussier. Shortly thereafter, Freedom was destroyed by the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, piloted by Shinn Asuka, during a ZAFT attack against the Archangel called Operation Angel Down. Kira was able to survive the destruction of Freedom when he shut down Freedom's nuclear reactor before losing consciousness, and was rescued by the MBF-02 Strike Rouge, piloted by his sister Cagalli Yula Athha. ZAFT developed an advanced version of the Freedom, called the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, which never progressed past the prototype stage due to technical limitations and the Treaty of Junius. The incomplete unit or its plan (it is unknown which) was stolen by the independent faction Terminal and later given to Kira, who tuned it to his personal settings, and piloted it after the Freedom was destroyed. Variants *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam Picture Gallery FreedomBox.jpg|1/144 Freedom Gundam Boxart Hg_seed-07_freedom_gundam.jpg|HG 1/144 Freedom Gundam Boxart Hg-freedom.jpg|HG 1/144 Freedom Gundam Boxart remastered version Hg_freedom_meteor.jpg|High Grade Freedom Gundam+METEOR unit Gundam_Freedom.jpeg|MG 1/100 Freedom Gundam Boxart Freedom 1.JPG|Freedom in the hanger with Phase Shift down Freedom Head.JPG|Freedom's Head Freedom Launching.JPG|Freedom Launching Freedom Archangel.JPG Freedom Full Burst2.JPG|Freedom's Burst Mode Freedom RailGunExhaust.JPG|Exhaust after Burst Mode Freedom Grab.JPG Freedom Strike Dagger.JPG Freedom Justice.JPG|Justice and Freedom Freedom Weapons Blazing.JPG Freedom docked with Meteor.JPG|Freedom docked with METEOR Freedom METEOR Burst Mode.JPG|Freedom METEOR Burst Mode Attack Freedom Aura.JPG Freedom Wings.JPG Freedom Double Saber.JPG|Freedom's pose after dispatching Saviour Freedom Lacerta.JPG|Freedom's Double Lacerta Freedom Beam Saber Rail Gun.gif|Freedom Beam Saber Rush Disarm and Rail Gun Attack Freedom Descending Sword2.gif|Freedom - The Descending Sword Impulse destroys Freedom.png|Impulse dispatches Freedom Freedom in GBF Trailer.gif|Freedom in Gundam Build Fighter Trailer Freedom vs Calamity.png Strike, S.Rouge, Freedom.png Justice & Freedom.png Freedom.png Freedom_destroys_Providence.png Freedom destroys Destroy.png Remastered 2.png|Freedom's Eyecatch Featuring Strike and Strike Rogue Vlcsnap-2013-09-26-00h42m57s131.jpg ZGMF-X10A_Freedom_Gundam.jpg|Freedom Gundam (Gundam Perfect file) vlcsnap-2013-11-12-03h31m39s185.png Freedom Burst Mode.JPG Freedom Exhaust Burst Mode.JPG Freedomkicksgaia.jpeg|Freedom kicks away Gaia 3D Freedom.png Fan Art Freedom Gundam girl.jpg|Freedom gundam girl Freedom.jpg|Freedom fan art CG rendered Freedom_Gundam__Ale_di_Liberta_by_sandrum.jpg|Freedom fan art by Sandrum 636723.jpg|Freedom and Justice Freedom Rouge.jpg|Freedom Rouge Gundam vs Gundam NEXT PLUS freedom_arcade_mode_select.png|Freedom in Arcade Mode with Kira Yamato's Pilot Picture Freedom - GVGundam NEXT PLUS 05.png|Freedom's Loading Screen Freedom - GVGundam NEXT PLUS 06.png|Freedom with SEED Mode activated Freedom - GVGundam NEXT PLUS 02.png|Freedom's first drop on stage, with Gundam Virtue as partner Freedom - GVGundam NEXT PLUS 07.png|Full-Burst Mode Freedom - GVGundam NEXT PLUS 01.png|After Full-Burst Freedom - GVGundam NEXT PLUS 03.png|Freedom with Kira Yamato's Winning Expression Freedom - GVGundam NEXT PLUS 04.png|Freedom's Winning Pose Trivia *Freedom's head crest displays the text "X-10A DIECI", which is a reference to its model number. Dieci means ten in Italian. *A rather popular joke among fans is the idea of the Freedom with a mono-eye head. Since Freedom's design is a radical departure from ZAFT's traditional mono-eye design, ZAFT would have never built the Gundams; logically, Freedom should have looked more like a GuAIZ. This idea was also seen in the side story manga Gundam SEED Astray R, in which main character Lowe Guele had the idea of replacing the damaged Freedom's head with a GINN's; he later equips the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam with a GuAIZ head in Astray X. Also note that this idea appears to be inspired by Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, in which the Zeta Gundam's head is destroyed and replaced with a Zaku's. *The Freedom's torso features what appears to be a second pair of machineguns or similar weapon; however, no such weapon is ever used, and this feature is absent from the Strike Freedom, although the Infinite Justice does indeed possess a pair of chest-mounted CIWS guns. *It is also speculated that the Freedom is loosely based on the Gundam Double X of After War Gundam X. There is no evidence to support this other than numerous cosmetic similarities (most notably the shoulder-mounted plasma cannons and coloring, which in both is black and white with blue highlights rather than the traditional blue and white with red highlights). *The ZGMF-X10A Freedom should not be confused with the '''RGM-196 Freedom from G-Saviour, or the GF7-023NA Gundam Freedom from G Gundam's 7th Fight manga. *Freedom's cockpit is the first in the Cosmic Era to be designed with a panoramic monitor. *In Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam Seed, Freedom's ultimate attack is named as "Multy Beam Shot" instead of "Fullburst". *Together with its partner unit, ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, Freedom has no Neutron Jammer Canceller in Super Robot Wars J. Thus, both Justice and Freedom only gain 5 point energy refill per turn instead of 15% of their total energy, as in other Super Robot Wars series where Justice and Freedom has a Neutron Jammer Canceller installed on them. *In SD Gundam G Generation Advance, another pilot of the Freedom is discovered: Rau Le Creuset. He only pilots the Freedom for one stage and is part of a secret event between him and Mu La Flaga. *As the entry of Gundam SEED Destiny in Super Robot Wars series, Freedom is no longer considered as a broken unit in the game as it lost most of its attack that exist in the previous series. However, Freedom can still be categorized as one of the best units in the beginning of the game (especially in Super Robot Wars Z). *In Super Robot Wars L due to changed events in the series, the Freedom is not destroyed by the Impulse but Kira returns with the Strike Freedom with no sign of the old mech to be seen. The reason for this is not known, but it may imply in the game, the Freedom was directly upgraded to it instead of it being a separate suit. *The Real Grade (RG) model kit of Freedom has 14 HiMAT wings instead of 10. In its RG model kit, the black coloured section of Freedom's largest wings is separated with the blue coloured section. *There is a typo on the prototype of Metal Build 1/100 Freedom Gundam model, where it is written that its model number series is XGMF instead of ZGMF. However, this error was fixed in the final products of the model. *Freedom is one of the protagonists in The Great Battle Full Blast, alongside with Kamen Rider Decade and Ultraman Mebius. As the series' standard, Freedom (as well as other mobile weapon) is sentient robot in this game. He's a hero who fight against invasion of Zeon-ZAFT Alliance, and bearer of the name Gundam from one of the legendary heroes (although he prefers to be called just "Freedom", possibly a reference to the fact that the word "Gundam" is rarely used in SEED). *For the Seed HD Remastered series, Freedom's Full Burst Mode is fully reanimated, particularly to show the rail guns firing in bursts rather than as one single shot and also to show exhaust smoke after firing. In addition, Freedom's head mounted CIWS were also fired during Full Burst, unlike in the original series. It's catapult launch sequence is also reanimated to remove the wing's double flapping during take off. *The Freedom appears in the first episode of Gundam Build Fighters fighting a custom-colored MSK-008 Dijeh. Coincidentally, both units were the second mobile suit their original pilots used. *The Freedom has an additional pair of thrusters located just behind the Xiphias railguns. In some games, these thrusters are active when flying such in the OMNI Vs ZAFT and Extreme Vs series but go unused in most other material. **In Never Ending Tomorrow, the Freedom uses the thrusters located in its shoulders to strafe while boosting. External links *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam on Wikipedia.org *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:ZGMF-X10A フリーダムガンダム